Lose You
by Deerlumaknae
Summary: Luhan yang pada awalnya hanya digunakan untuk menutup segalanya. Takdir benar benar mengubah mereka. Tak tau apa yang Tuhan rencanakan sehingga mereka dapat bertemu ataupun berpisah. Menyadarkan keduanya bahwa kehilangan dapat membunuh. HunHan. Gs. Typo.
1. Chapter 1

"Tolong berikan satu kali saja kesempatan untuk memilikimu lagi. Demi Tuhan aku berjanji tak akan melepasmu lagi." Sehun

"Bisakah semua berakhir? Aku pergi, berjanjilah selalu berbahagia bersamanya." Luhan.

"Tuhan mengapa kau tak adil kepadaku Tuhan, aku hanya inginkan dia kembali. Jangan hukum aku seperti ini." Sehun

LOSE YOU

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju tempat dimana ia seharusnya bekerja. Xi Luhan adalah seorang mahasiswi cukup pintar. Ia memilih untuk mendalami ilmu psikologis karena itulah keahlian Luhan. Meluluhkan semua orang hanya dengan gaya berbicaranya. Ia sangat pandai jika hanya memberi semangat kepada orang lain.

Yang disayangkan adalah kondisi keluarga Luhan. Ibu Luhan baru saja meninggal dua bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan ayah Luhan pergi entah kemana semenjak Luhan berusia empat tahun. Malang memang dilahirkan dalam keluarga itu, namun itu yang harus Luhan syukuri karena berkat itulah Luhan memiliki semangat tinggi untuk menggapai cita citanya. Semoga sukses Xi Luhan.

Luhan merupakan gadis cantik. Tak dapat dideskripsikan lagi. Seperti bidadari, bahkan tanpa make up pun ia juga cantik. Make up nya biasa ia buat natural namun aura kecantikan selalu terpancar dari dalam dirinya.

Selain kecantikan, ia ia juga memiliki suara indah. Banyak sekali orang yang terhanyut ke dalam semua musik yang dinyanyikan Luhan. Suara indah dan kecantikan Luhan itulah yang dapat ia manfaatkan. Setelah berkuliah, ia akan menyanyi dari satu cafe ke cafe lain. Terkadang ia juga ditemani oleh sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo juga memiliki suara indah. Bedanya hanyalah di kondiai keluarganya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya merupakan anak orang yang memiliki harta. Bahkan ia memiliki segalanya. Namun karena sikap sederhana dan hobinya, ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Luhan menyanyi dari satu cafe ke cafe lain. Untuk masalah upahnya, semua ia berikan kepada Luhan. Kyungsoo tau bagaimana keluarga Luhan. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung juga sering membantu Luhan.

[Lose You]

Sementara Sehun. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Sehun. Seorang selebritis terkenal yang memiliki banyak sekali penggemar. Wajah tampannya yang terkesan _cool_ dan juga kemampuannya yang sangat hebat dalam memainkan alat musik membuat namanya sering di elu elu kan oleh banyak perempuan di seluruh Korea.

Untuk keluarga Sehun, sebenarnya mereka juga merupakan orang penting di Korea. Memiliki banyak saham di beberapa perusahaan ternama di Korea, keluarga Sehun bukanlah keluarga yang main main. Namun Sehun sejak lama telah terbiasa hidup sendiri. Menjadi seorang artis terkenal sebenarnya bukan cita cita Sehun. Hanya saja kecintaannya pada musik membuatnya tenggelam dalam alirannya.

Sayangnya setelah diterima di agensi nya, Sehun seperti tak dianggap oleh keluarganya. Oleh ayah, ibu dan bahkan kakaknya yang sangatlah dekat dengannya. Namun tak akan ada permasalahan apapun karena tak mungkin juga publik harus tau bagaimana keadaan keluarganya. Yang terpenting adalah ia sekarang sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri, bersama kekasihnya.

Bagaimana pria setampan Sehun tak memiliki kekasih. Pasti Sehun memiliki kekasih, hanya saja kepandaiannya dalam menyembunyikannya menjadi salah satu kuncinya. Hampir setahun lamanya ia menjalin hubungan dengan Irene. Dan selama itu pun hubungan mereka sama sekali tak terendus oleh publik. Namun hal itu pula yang ia khawatirkan. Bagaimana jika kekasihnya diketahui banyak orang? Bagaimana jika kekasihnya nanti dicelakai oleh fansnya. Bagaimana ia harus berhadapan dengan situasi itu? Bagaimanapun nantinya Sehun pasti akan mengalaminya.

Hal itu pula yang sudah sering diperingatkan oleh manager Sehun. Byun Baekhyun, perempuan bermulut seribu yang akan selalu berbusa jika ia sekali berbicara. Dengan suaranya yang memiliki volume diatas rata rata dan tak kan ada jeda jika ia sedang berbicara. Seperti toa yang rusak atau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun sangat cocok jika menjadi manager dari Sehun yang terkenal tak peduli apapun.

Baekhyun sering mengarang kebaikan dari Sehun kepada fans fans Sehun dan selama inilah Baekhyun sangat pandai menyembunyikan identitas kekasih Sehun. Ya, memang hanya Baekhyun lah yang mengetahui tentang kekasih Sehun.

Dan bisa dibayangkan bagaimana pusingnya Baekhyun karena sekarang berita tentang Sehun telah memiliki kekasih sudah tercium oleh media. Apakah Baekhyun harus mendiskusikan kepada agensi Sehun dan memutuskan untuk mengonfirmasikannya? Apa ada jalan lain selain itu? Ia sudah berjanji kepada Sehun untuk tak mempublikasikan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemen Sehun. Memang Sehun tinggal di apartemen yang tidak ada satu pun penghuni lainnya mengetahui bahwa Sehun tinggal disitu. Jadi setidaknya ia masih bisa hidup tenang di dalam apartemennya.

Baekhyun ingin mendiskusikan hal itu kepada Sehun sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sebelum kekasih Sehun terpublikasikan.

"Sehuun."

Rupanya teriakan Baekhyun tak cukup untuk menandingi suara earphone yang terpasang di telinga Sehun. Ya, hanya seperti ini hidup Sehun jika tidak ada kekasihnya. Jika ada pun sudah bisa ditebak apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Yaampun kau ini. Jangan katakan kau tak ingat dua jam lagi kau akan menghadiri talkshow. Kau ini seorang artis Oh Sehun. Hidupmu tak bisa kau main mainkan seperti orang lain."

Baekhyun melepaskan earphone Sehun lalu menceramahinya tanpa jeda sampai mulutnya berbusa huh. Ini yang Sehun benci.

"Baik baik. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sehun menjawab santai.

"Jangan katakan, tolong jangan katakan kalau kau belum mandi." Baekhyun memasang wajah tak mengenakkan.

"Baiklah aku tak mengatakannya." Jawab Sehun.

"Ah syukurlah kau sudah mandi." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak sebenarnya belum. Tapi kau melarangku mengatakannya. Kupikir karna kau sudah tau." Sehun lalu beralih menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun kini mencoba melemparkan heels nya tepat ke kepala Sehun. Ia sangat benci jika Sehun melakukan semuanya seenaknya sendiri. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia tak lagi ingin menjadi artis. Bukankah itu sangat konyol sementara dirinya sudah sangat terkenal se antero dunia?

Sehun telah selesai bermain main dengan air yang dapat membuatnya rileks itu. Dan sekarang Sehun harus siap mendengar omelan omelan Baekhyun karena fotonya dengan pacarnya kini tersebar di media. Tapi bagaimanapun ia harus tetap bisa memohon kepada Baekhyun agar Irene tak diketahui fansnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" Baekhyun melempar foto foto yang mendadak menjadi viral karena kebodohan Sehun.

"Dia mengajakku keluar. Dia bilang untuk perayaan aniversary kita. Dan dia memintaku menemaninya sekali saja karena seumur umur dia belum pernah aku ajak keluar." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa kau setuju begitu saja? Bagaimana reputasimu setelah ini?" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya pertanda ia sedang frustasi.

"Aku percaya kau dapat membuatnya kembali normal. Aku percaya itu. Dan tolong jangan sampai publik tau tentang Irene."

Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya memohon kepada Baekhyun untuk menutup identitas Irene sebagai kekasihnya. Karena ia percaya Irene akan seumur hidup di _bully_ oleh fans fansnya.

"Berita ini sudah menyebar luas. Bahkan foto fotonya juga sudah banyak menyebar. Tak ada jalan lain lagi. Kita harus mencari perempuan untuk bekerja pada kita." Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan keputusasaan.

"Bekerja untuk apa?" Sehun bingung dengan maksud Baekhyun.

"Sebagai kekasihmu yang diketahui publik. Dengan ini dia lah yang akan diserang oleh fansmu. Untuk sementara itu, reputasimu akan menurun drastis. Selebihnya aku dan agensi akan membicarakannya. Mungkin kau bisa comeback atau kembali menunjukkan bakat terpendammu disini." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Tapi dimana kita akan menemukan perempuan itu? Aku tak sudi jika hanya perempuan jalang dipinggir jalan." Sehun menjawabnya dengan wajah jijik.

"Tak mungkin juga karena itu akan semakin memperburuk reputasimu. Aku akan mencarikan gadis yang pandai menyanyi untukmu. Namun sayang, dia bekerja untuk harga dirinya yang akan diinjak injak oleh fansmu. Aku akan kasihan kepadanya." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Dan Irene, aku akan mengurus dan menjelaskan kepadanya." Jelas Sehun.

"Irene sangat protektif dan juga sangat kekanakan. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya? Menurutku dia tak pantas untukmu hun." Baekhyun mengatakan jujur namun sepertinya ditanggapi dengan ekspresi tak menyenangkan dari Sehun.

"Dia kekasihku. Kau tak bisa nilai semua dari luar. Bukan urusanmu juga. Sudahlah. Bukannya aku ada jadwal talkshow. Kita terlambat." Sehun memarahi Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya juga." Baekhyun segera bergegas bersama Sehun untuk ke acara talkshow tersebut.

Sesampainya di acara tersebut, Sehun dijejali oleh pertanyaan mengenai isu isu yang beredar tentangnya belakangan ini. Dan seperti yang dibicarakan Baekhyun tadi, Sehun akan menjawab jika ia memiliki seorang kekasih namun belum dapat membicarakannya mepada publik. Namun Sehun juga sudah dilarang Baekhyun untuk berbicara terlalu gamblang tentang ia yang telah memiliki kekasih. Karena jika ia salah langkah sedikit saja, rusak sudah reputasi yang selama ini telah ia bangun.

 _Baiklah untuk menengahi pembicaraan yang sangat menarik ini, kita persembahkan penampilan dari seorang perempuan yang sangat berbakat dalam menyanyi. Kalian pasti akan terhanyut dalam segala nyanyiannya._

Setelah itu muncullah seorang perempuan yang biasa bernyanyi di cafe cafe. Bakatnya ditemukan salah satu _crew_ talkshow tersebut. Sehingga gadis itu diberi kesempatan untuk tampil di televisi dengan harapan nantinya ada yang mencari bakat sepertinya.

Luhan menyanyi dengan segala penghayatannya. Semua yang ada di studio itu dibuat ikut terhanyut dalam nyanyian Luhan. Bahkan ada beberapa yang ikut meneteskan air mata.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Luhan bercerita tentang seseorang yang seperti tidak diperlakukan adil oleh Tuhan. Sangat menjabarkan kehidupan Luhan. Apakah Tuhan sedang tidur?

Sehun yang berjiwa dingin pun juga dibuat hanyut kedalam nyanyian Luhan. Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika ia melakukan hal yang dianggap meninggalkan kesan cool pada dirinya.

Setelah selesai perform Luhan yang bersiap meninggalkan studio pun tiba tiba dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Kalian pasti tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun dan Baekhyun. Ya, seperti rencana awalnya.

"Apa kau benar Luhan yang bernyanyi tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Luhan.

"Kau cukup cantik. Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu? Berapa gajimu?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"Hanya bernyanyi di cafe cafe. Gajiku tak terlalu besar namun syukurlah itu cukup untuk kehidupan sehari hari." Jawab Luhan santai. Luhan memanglah sangat ramah sehingga turut menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk terus mengejar Luhan untuk mendampingi Sehun.

Karena entah mengapa juga, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang kuat antara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Bisakah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kali ini Sehun yang berbicara.

Hal itu sontak membuat Luhan terkejut sekaligus tak percaya. Apa maksud Sehun sebagai kekasihnya?

"Ah maksudku. Untuk menjaga imageku didepan publik. Jadilah kekasihku hanya untuk sebentar. Aku akan beri segala fasilitas untukmu." Sehun menjelaskan.

Luhan menghela nafas. Untung saja ia tadi tak lupa cara bernafas.

"Apa kau akan memberi segala yang kuinginkan?" Luhan menawar.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau pasti tau resiko yang akan kau ambil. Aku tak ingin memaksamu Lu. Tapi aku sangat memohon kepadamu." Kali ini Baekhyun menyahut.

Luhan pikir inilah saatnya. Saat untuk mengubah dirinya yang semula tak mampu menjadi penuh kemewahan. Tuhan telah membuka mata kepada Luhan.

Dan inilah jawaban Luhan.

 _Ya, aku mau_

[Lose You]

Sudah dua hari semenjak ia menerima tawaran Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dan sudah dua hari pula ia memikirkan bagaimana karirnya dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan tak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo bernyanyi sendirian. Namun Luhan juga ingin nasibnya berubah. Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja. Luhan sangat mengharapkannya.

Memang Luhan telah menceritakan kepada Kyungsoo, namun begitulah Kyungsoo yang Luhan kenal. Selalu berbohong, tak dapat dipercaya. Terakhir Kyungsoo mengatakan ayah dan ibunya mengajaknya keluar saat ulang tahunnya. Namun yang ia tau, ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan masing masing kesibukannya.

Kali ini pun Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa tak apa jika Luhan meninggalkannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Ah mungkin setelah ini ia bisa meminta tempat tinggal layak untuknya dan Kyungsoo pada Sehun sehingga Kyungsoo tak akan kesepian lagi.

Kalau dipikir pikir, disini Luhan lah yang paling ceroboh dengan pilihannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia lebih memilih untuk mengusik hidupnya demi hidup yang layak? Sungguh disayangkan. Padahal hidup seperti ini pun Luhan masih mampu. Entah mengapa semua diluar kendali Luhan. Dan juga, ada perasaan yang diam diam Luhan lanturkan setiap berada di dekat Sehun. Perasaan yang tak mengenakkan tetapi membuatnya selalu ingin merasakannya. Memabukkan memang berada di dekat Sehun. Apalagi ia besok akan menjadi 'kekasih' Sehun.

Namun yang Luhan sayangkan adalah Sehun yang telah berpemilik. Berpemilik yang pasti seorang wanita yang tak memiliki banyak kekurangan sepertinya. Dan yang pasti perempuan itu lebih segalanya dari Luhan. Padahal jika Luhan lebih percaya diri, Luhanlah yang jauh berada diatas Irene. Luhan pandai menyanyi, Irene tidak. Luhan juga bisa dibilang lebih cantik daripada Irene. Sifat Luhan yang dewasa dan sabar bak seorang bidadaripun juga jauh mengungguli Irene.

Luhan tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya setelah ini ia bisa merasakan rasanya menjadi orang kaya atau setidaknya ia dapat merasakan rasanya makanan enak.

[Lose You]

Setelah beberapa hari Luhan menerima tawarannya, Luhan mendapat panggilan dari Baekhyun. Manager Sehun itu mengatakan bahwa agensinya telah setuju dengan pendapatnya itu. Setidaknya setelah itu Luhan lah yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan, bukan Sehun. Namun itulah resiko yang telah Luhan setujui. Keluar dari batas aman yang dapat Luhan jalani.

"Lu, apa kau siap diperkenalkan kepada publik?" Baekhyun menanyakan kepada Luhan yang kini sedang duduk didalam ruangannya.

"Kapanpun kalian mau." Luhan menjawabnya sambil tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun benar benar percaya bahwa ada bidadari yang tersesat di bumi.

"Rencananya kita tidak akan mengenalkanmu melalui wawancara. Kita akan mengenalkanmu dengan cara membuat kalian berdua tampil bersama. Aku telah mendapat lagu untuk kalian. Tolong Lu, pelajari lagu ini." Baekhyun menatap Luhan seraya memberikan kertas berisikan sebuah lagu indah.

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun dan Luhan mencoba menyanyikan lagu itu. Ya, suara Baekhyun memang tak kalah indahnya dengan Luhan, maka dari itu Baekhyun mengajari Luhan bernyanyi. Setelah mereka bernyanyi terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang menampilkan seorang laki laki tampan. Benar benar tampan untuk Luhan. Laki laki yang akan menjadi kekasih Luhan dihadapan publik. Lelaki yang membuatnya berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya saat didekatnya. Sehun kali ini masuk dengan santainya ke ruangan Baekhyun. Membuat Luhan semakin semangat untuk berlatih menyanyikan lagunya nanti.

Namun tak lama kemudian seorang wanita datang ke tempat itu dan disambut pelukan oleh seorang Sehun. Luhan yang diam diam mulai jatuh hati dapat dibayangkan seperti apa perasaannya. Bukan saja sakit, tapi juga sesak. Bahkan wajahnya yang semula sumringah berubah menjadi pucat.

Luhan bukan siapa siapa disini. Ia hanyalah orang bayaran untuk menutupi hubungan Sehun dan Irene. Menyedihkan. Namun itu faktanya. Kesalahan sepenuhnya terdapat pada Luhan. Dari Luhan yang dari awal menerima permintaan itu hingga Luhan yang jatuh pada pesona Oh Sehun. Luhan memang salah.

"Baek, aku merasa tak enak badan. Bolehkah aku pulang?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayu yang mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun meng 'iya' kan perkataan Luhan.

Setelah Luhan keluar dari ruangan, Sehun menatap pintu itu yang kini tertutup dengan pandangan bingung. Bukan hanya pandangan, namun juga perasaannya. Ia tak tau apa namanya perasaan ini, apakah ini rasa bersalah atau bagaimana. Yang jelas Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ToBeContinued

Aku bawa cerita baru loh:33 Sama sama masih gajelas kok ini. Maafkan jika daku masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Thankyouu:***


	2. Chapter 2

"Tolong berikan satu kali saja kesempatan untuk memilikimu lagi. Demi Tuhan aku berjanji tak akan melepasmu lagi." Sehun

"Bisakah semua berakhir? Aku pergi, berjanjilah selalu berbahagia bersamanya." Luhan.

"Tuhan mengapa kau tak adil kepadaku Tuhan, aku hanya inginkan dia kembali. Jangan hukum aku seperti ini." Sehun

"Jika memang seperti ini takdir Tuhan, terimakasih Tuhan kau sempat mempertemukanku dengannya." Luhan

LOSE YOU

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Luhan telah sampai si sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah jika untuk gadis sepertinya. Apartemen yang diberikan cuma cuma oleh Baekhyun sebagai tanda terimakasihnya. Entah mengapa, Luhan sendiripun masih belum mengerti alasannya. Alasan mengapa mereka mengistimewakannya. Entah mereka mengatakan hati Luhan bak bidadari, Wajah Luhan yang sangat indah dan kemampuan suaranya untuk mengumandangkan nada nada yang berasal dari pita suara kecilnya. Menghasilkan alunan melodi indah yang menghanyutkan semua. Namun Luhan tak pernah sekalipun merasa mereka terlalu benar. Luhan hanyalah gadis kecil dengan kondisi keluarganya yang tak menyenangkan.

"Ah bahkan ini seperti kahyangan." Luhan menghela nafasnya setelah memasuki setapak ruangan itu. Tak menyangka ia dapat hidup disini. Dan yang membuatnya semakin tak menyangka adalah segala untuknya telah disediakan.

Ini sebenarnya yang Luhan tak inginkan. Luhan tak ingin merepotkan orang lain dengan alasan balas budi atau sebagainya. Segalanya tak menyenangkan.

Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang itu. Ranjang yang tak akan ia dapatkan jika ia tak menerima tawaran itu. Ia sangat menyukainya. Walaupun ia masih belum sadar apa yang akan diterimanya.

Ingin memejamkan mata, itulah Luhan kini. Membayangkan hal hal yang akan ia dapatkan nanti, pasti ia akan sangat puas dengan statusnya sebagai kekasih Oh Sehun karena itu sangat membanggakan. Oh siapapun tolong tampar Luhan yang masih tak mengerti apa resikonya.

Ia merasakan ada benda bergetar didalam saku jeans nya yang sebenarnya ia kenakan dari hari kemarin. Ya, hanya itu yang pantas Luhan gunakan. Sisanya hanyalah pakaian yang dipinjamkan Kyungsoo. Namun sekarang Luhan telah memiliki segalanya. Tentu lemarinya sudah diisi dengan berbagai barang mahal untuknya yang pastinya itu tak seberapa dengan segala investasi yang dimiliki Sehun.

Baiklah, kembali pada benda kotak itu. Ya, ketahuilah itu adalah ponsel Luhan. Walaupun hanya ponsel murah namun Luhan berhasil menjaganya bertahun lamanya sehingga ia masih bisa menghemat pengeluarannya.

Luhan mengambil benda itu. Tanpa membaca siapa yang menelponnya, Luhan langsung saja menjawabnya. Karena Luhan sedang dalam keadaan malasnya.

"Lu, kau melupakan jadwalmu hari ini. Ah sudah kuduga. Harusnya aku tetap menjemputmu kemari dan tidak menuruti segala omong kosongmu." Suara bass terdengar dari sana. Seperti orang yang sedang dalam mode tak menyenangkan karena seseorang melewatkan jadwal untuk berkencan atau apalah.

"Memang ini tanggal berapa? Hari apa? Apa yang akan aku lakukan hari ini? Dan yang terpenting siapa kau?" Luhan membanjiri si penelpon dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Astaga Lu, seorang Park Chanyeol dokter tertampan di seantero dunia masih saja tidak kau kenali? Dan izinkan aku untuk menjitak kepalamu jika kau lupa jadwal apa yang harus kau lakukan hari ini."

Ya, pemuda itu seorang dokter bernama Park Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan ia mengenal Luhan tetapi yang jelas Chanyeol sangat dan selalu mengkhawatirkan Luhan, menginginkan Luhan dan berjanji untuk selalu untuk Luhan. Mungkin Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepada Luhan. Namun apalah itu, Luhan selalu tak siap jika Chanyeol tiba tiba berubah menjadi laki laki yang sangat memperhatikannya sebagai pria, bukan sebagai kakaknya. Luhan tak siap jatuh cinta.

"Ya, seingatku aku akan tidur hari ini,oppa tertampanku, jadi jangan ganggu quality time ku." Jawab Luhan setengah terkekeh.

Luhan sebenarnya menganggap Chanyeol adalah kakaknya. Kakak yang selalu memberi seluruh perhatian kepadanya. Tak lebih dari itu. Namun ia juga merasa sangat bersalah jika harus menolak segala permintaan Chanyeol untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Maka dari itu ia hanya dapat meminta Chanyeol menunggunya.

"Tunggu aku, lima belas menit mungkin. Aku akan sampai di flatmu." Tegas Chanyeol seperti tak ingin Luhan melewatkan hari ini.

"Ahh memang apa yang aku lewatkan?" Luhan mencela, maksudnya mencegah Chanyeol untuk datang menjemputnya. Karena ia sudah tak lagi berada di flat itu melainkan telah di apartemen.

"Jadwal pemeriksaan rutinmu." Jawab Chanyeol singkat namun penuh penekanan. Itu penting bagi Chanyeol karena kesehatan Luhan sama dengan seluruh hidupnya.

"Apa? Sekarang? Tanggal berapa ini? Ahh kenapa aku bisa lupa." Luhan menepuk jidat mulusnya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi pelupa?

"Yak! Xi Luhan hari ini adalah hari Kamis tanggal 29 Desember dan kau tak boleh hanya menitipkan obat padaku karena kau juga perlu mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan." Jelas Chanyeol kepada seseorang yang ia cintai teramat itu.

"Baiklah aku sedang berada di sekitar rumah sakit. Ah ya, lima menit. Lima menit aku akan sampai." Luhan mendadak panik, karena ia terlalu malas menjelaskan segalanya kepada Chanyeol yang jelas jelas hanya akan mendapat perlawanan darinya. Ia tak mungkin kan menjelaskan asal mula ia mendapatkan apartemen yang tergolong dalam kelas mewah ini.

"Yasudah terserah kau saja. Yang terpenting kau jangan melupakan segalanya tentang kesehatanmu. Karena atas alasan apapun aku tak akan menerima jika Luhanku jatuh seperti waktu itu. Penyakitmu dapat kau lawan jika kau ingin Lu. Aku sebagai dokter sekaligus kakakmu tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau sepertu waktu itu lagi. Kyungsoo pasti juga tidak suka." Jelas Chanyeol dengan penuh semburat kekhawatiran.

"Baiklah oppa aku telah berangkat sekarang." Luhan yakin ia akan habis habisan mendengar ceramah atau apalah itu dari si kuping caplang itu.

Menunggu taksi lewat bukanlah kebiasaan Luhan karena biasanya ia hanya menaiki bus atau angkutan yang murah lainnya. Hanya saat saat tertentu saja ia akan menaiki taksi. Ah itu Luhan yang dulu.

Ternyata begini rasanya memiliki banyak uang. Walaupun dengan cara mendadak dan tanpa terduga sama sekali, namun ini definisi bahagia–mungkin-

Dari kecil, tak pernah ada dalam kamus Luhan akan menjadi seorang kaya secepat ini. Kalau dia tau, tak akan dia bersekolah lama lama dan menghabiskan uang orangtuanya dulu.

Memecah sepi, itulah yang Luhan inginkan. Karena entah mengapa firasat tak enak menyertainya.

"Pak supir, apa kau keberatan jika aku membunyikan sebuah musik dan menyanyikannya?" Tanya Luhan kepada sang supir taksi.

Mungkin ini aneh, tapi sang supir yang terlanjur penasaran dengan kualitas suara yang dimiliki Luhanpun mengizinkannya.

"Tentu saja." Sang supir hanya menjawab singkat namun kemudian tak lama terdengar sebuah musik yang mengalun dengan suara indah yang mengikuti. Suara Luhan memang memabukkan.

 _I'm gonna love you, like i'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you, like i'm saying goodbye_

Begitu seterusnya hingga lagu itu berhasil.

Sampai sesuatu bergetar dari dalam saku Luhan. Benda kotak menyala dan bergetar. Menampilkan huruf yang jika dibaca akan menampilkan tulisan 'Baekhyun'. Mengapa Baekhyun menelponnya?

"Halo Baekhyun, ada apa?" Luhan yang pertama memulai.

"Lulu, bisakah kau datang kesini sekarang? Agensi sangat butuh kau untuk membahas perkenalanmu kepada publik. Aku sangat butuh kau sekarang Lu." Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil terdengar panik. Mungkin itu sesuatu mendadak.

"Bisakah kita bertemu besok saja? Mungkin hari ini aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku Baekhyun." Luhan setidaknya masih ingat kalau ia harus menuju rumah sakit sekarang.

"Lu, sekarang. Aku butuh kau sekarang. Tolong aku Lu." Kali ini bukan suara Baekhyun, namun suara Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun rela memohon demi Irene, kekasihnya.

"Baiklah lima menit." Luhan menjawab santai.

"Pak supir, putar arah" Luhan memerintab sang supir taksi.

Tak lama, Luhan merutuk dalam dirinya. Bagaimana ia bisa menuruti permintaan Sehun padahal kesehatannya dipertaruhkan? Mengapa Luhan tak pernah sanggup mengelak Sehun? Mengapa kemarin hatinya terasa sesak saat Sehun bersama Irene? Ah tak seharusnya ia berfikiran seperti itu. Berkat Irene lah sebenarnya ia memutar hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Lalu bagaimana dengan jadwal pemeriksaan sekaligus konsultasi penyakitnya? Luhan akan lakukan ith seperti biasa. Meminta Chanyeol untuk memberikan obat yang pasti Luhan butuhkan saja dan esok harinya Luhan akan memintanya, sekaligus menceritakan semuanya.

Tapi, apakah mulut seorang Do Kyungsoo busa tidak membeberkan semua kepada Park Chanyeol? Kyungsoo memang telah menerima segala cerita Luhan tentang Kyungsoo adalah gadis dengan beribu gosip, namun mengapa Chanyeol terlihat tak tau masalah ini? Mungkin Kyungsoo melupakannya.

"Terimakasih Kyung, kau telah melupakannya." Luhan memonolog sambil tersenyum. Sang supir yang melihat dari kaca pun terheran. Tapi sudahlah, toh itu bukan masalahnya.

Sepulang dari kegiatan melihat Sehun dan Irene berpacaran ria, Luhan memang menceritakan segalanya kepada Kyungsoo. Benar, tanggapan Kyungsoo tak seperti yang Luhan harapkan, bahkan tamparan dari tangan Kyungsoo hampir saja mendarat di pipi Luhan jikasaja Kyungsoo tak bisa mengendalikannya.

Bagaimana tidak sangat marah? Menurut Kyungsoo Luhan telah menjual dirinya kepada Sehun. Menjadi pacar kontrak? Hah apalagi itu? Jika Luhan membutuhkan uang, sebenarnya Kyungsoo dapat memberinya. Berapapun jumlahnya. Asalkan Luhannya tetaplah Xi Luhan yang ia kenal dulu.

Ah cukup, kembali kepada Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada benda kotaknya. Jemari Luhan dengan lincah mengetikan rangkaian kata.

 _"Bagaimana jika aku hanya mengambil obatnya besok? Apa kau akan marah?"_ Itu yang pertama Luhan tuliskan.

Tak lama ponselnya bergetar.

 _"Aku tak bercanda Lu, kemarilah dan katakan keluh kesahmu. Dan aku berencana melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan kepadamu."_ Tulisan itu terpampang jelas di layar. Chanyeolnya memang benar benar memperhatikannya.

 _"Maaf tapi aku terlanjur putar arah, hari ini ada kepentingan mendadak yang benar benar harus kuhadiri. Kuharap besok kita bisa bertemu. Di taman mungkin baik."_ Kali ini Luhan yang membalas.

 _"Terserah."_ Hanya itu jawaban yang Luhan dapatkan dari Chanyeol. Ia tau Chanyeol akan marah padanya karena ia mengabaikannya. Baginya ini penting.

 _"Chanyeol oppa akan jelek kalau merajuk. Besok pukul sembilan di taman kota."_ Balasan terakhir Luhan. Ah mungkin ini seperti kencan.

Luhan berhenti dari permainan ketik mengetiknya dan kembali fokus ke jalanan. Ya, di jalan. Apa? Matanya terbelalak jelas ketika melihat seseorang disana. Wajahnya familiar.

Itu Irene dan umm sepertinya itu bukan Sehun. Tak bisa, ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Laki laki itu siapa? Mengapa ia tak berhenti menyesapi bibir Irene?

Apakah Irene sedang digodai oleh anak anak jalanan? Tak mungkin, jika Irene menolak baru tepat jika Luhan berasumsi begitu. Namun ini Irene menikmatinya. Irene berselingkuh dengan laki laki lain. Irene berselingkuh dan Sehun tertipu. Ini semua pasti permainan Irene. Sial.

Sadar ia termasuk dalam permainan Irene, Luhan mau tak mengabadikan saat itu. Luhan membuka jendela taksinya dan mulai untuk memotret kegiatan lumat melumat Irene. Maksudnya adalah agar Sehun segera menyadari bahwa Irene hanya memanfaatkannya. Irene sangat menyukai hartanya.

Namun belum sempat jemarinya menekan tombol kamera itu, Luhan menghentikannya dan kembali untuk melihat pemandangan diluar.

"Apa bedanya denganku? Dia menginginkan uang, akupun ingin. Dia ingin kebahagiaan, akupun ingin. Jika semua terbongkar, bukannya menjadi pahlawan kau malah kembali ke duniamu yang dulu Lu. Sekarang adalah saat tepat bermain drama Xi Luhan." Luhan membatin semuanya.

Tapi bukan Luhan jika ia masih tetap bodoh. Luhan kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memotret pemandangan tak menyenangkan itu segera. Namun tetap membiarkan mereka memainkan dramanya.

Luhan telah sampai pada tempat Baekhyun. Kakinya yang dibalut jeans biru itu melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Tanpa make up sebenarnya Luhan kini, namun aura kecantikan masih terpancar dalam dirinya.

"Ah Lu, kau sudah sampai." Baekhyun melihat pintu terbuka dan langsung mengetahui Luhanlah penyebab pintu itu terbuka.

"Kau benar benar sampai dalam lima menit. Benar benar lucu." Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya berusaha tepat waktu. Mungkin aku cukup profesional dalam bekerja." Luhan terkekeh menjawabnya.

"Duduklah Lu. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Baekhyun mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Baiklah." Luhan hanya menjawab singkat.

"Lu, apa kau yakin ingin menjadi kekasih bayaran Sehun? Apa kau sadar resikonya? Karena demi apapun aku masih merasa bersalah denganmu Lu." Baekhyun memulai biacara.

"Tenanglah Lu. Semua sudah aku pikirkan –mungkin- karena aku juga –tidak- ingin mengetahui resikonya, aku telah memikirkannya berjam jam." Luhan menjelaskan namun tetap menghilangkan beberapa kata.

Karena jujur saja Luhan tak ingin tau apa saja resikonya.

"Biar aku jelaskan sekali lagi. Pertama kau akan terkenal sebagai kekasih Oh Sehun, bukan sebagai penyanyi hebat. Kedua, banyak orang akan membicarakan hal hal yang tak mengenakkan untukmu. Ketiga mereka akan mengatakan kau hanya akan menumpang tenar kepada Oh Sehun dan terakhir dan yang paling parah hidupmu tidak akan nyaman karena teror dari fans Sehun. Apa kau yakin?" Jelas Baekhyun.

"Yakin dan sangat yakin." Luhan mantap karena ia juga sudah merasa nyaman dengan Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah kita mulai ini besok. Kita harus memulai rekaman." Baekhyun membuat jadwal untuk Luhan.

"Tapi Baek, bisakah lain hari saja kita melakukannya? Aku masih ada janji kepada seseorang besok." Luhan meminta Baekhyun mengubahnya.

"Baiklah. Kita atur jadwalnya nanti, bersama Sehun." Jawab Baekhyun gampang.

"Ngomong ngomong tentang Sehun, dimana Sehun sekarang?" Mengapa Luhan menanyakan Sehun? Ah jangan jatuh cinta Luhan.

"Dia menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang bekerja kepada ayahnya. Kau pasti tau bagaimana sikap Sehun yang dingin jika tak ada kekasihnya. Dia ada jadwal hari ini." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Bekerja kepada ayahnya?" Luhan ingin tau.

"Ia bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya kan?" Baekhyun malah kembali bertanya.

"Emm aku tak tau." Luhan menjawab singkat. Mengetahui bahwa segalanya adalah kebohongan. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mengatakannya kepada Baekhyun, namun jika ia mengatakannya ia tak akan dibutuhkan lagi.

[Lose You]

Sehun kini sedang menunggu kekasihnya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia lakukan sebelum ia membuat rencana untuk memata matai calon kekasihnya. Ah maksudnya calon kekasih bayarannya.

Untuk apa? Sebenarnya itu tak terlalu diperlukan. Namun bagaimana lagi, Sehun yang terlanjur penasaran.

Mudah bagi Sehun mendapat informasinya. Cukup tiga puluh menit telah banyak informasi yang ia dapatkan. Namun ada satu yang mengganjal yaitu setiap bulannya Luhan akan selalu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk apa? Ah dan jadwalnya pernah bersamaan dengan jadwal Sehun ke rumah sakit. Dan dokter mereka, apakah itu sama?

Layaknya Luhan, Sehun sebenarnya memiliki sebuah penyakit. Penyakit yang tak tau dapat disembuhkan atau tidak. Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tak pandai menyembunyikan. Sehun dengan topeng topengnya yang selalu berhasil. Sangat memukau.

Cantik. Luhan cantik. Ah apakah ia memikirkan perempuan lain selain Irene? Rasanya itu tak mungkin karena Sehun sangat menyayangi Irene. Namun sejujurnya Luhan sangatlah cantik. Sehun terjerat dalam jaringnya.

Bukankah itu suatu kebetulan? Jika ia memikirkan orang lain, kekasihnya pasti akan memghampirinya, seolah tak memberinya kesempatan untuk memikirkan orang lain. Seolah menyuruhnya memberikan dirinya sepenuhnya kepada kekasihnya itu. Termasuk hartanya.

"Mengapa lama sekali?" Sehun yang sudah mengecup kening sang kekasih itu pun menanyakan sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

"Ah banyak pekerjaan. Kau tak memujiku? Aku sengaja berpenampilan cantik untukmu asal kau tau." Irene membalasnya.

"Ya, kau selalu cantik." Sehun memujinya memang. Namun ini bukanlah dia. Entah mengapa lidahnya sudah kelu saat mengatakannya. Tak mungkin juga ia jatuh cinta secepat ini pada Luhan. Atau Sehun telah lelah bersama Irene? Tak tau. Yang jelas beberapa minggu ini banyak yang janggal dari Irenenya. Namun Sehun sendiri tak berani mencari informasi karena dari hatinya ia telah mengetahui bahwa Irene tengah berselingkuh dengan laki laki lain. Sehun penakut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya apdet lama. Maaf juga ini agak gimana gitu. Emang ini gimana gitu. Entah kenapa ya, aku tuh nggak bisa nulis sebelum jam 12 malem. Kayak semuanya itu ilang. Makanya aku juga kalo bangun jam 12 itu nulis. Dan itu pun paling cuma dapet waktu sejam. Karena ngantuk yang selalu melanda eakk. Uh telolet banget yap.

Aku nggak tau ini menghibur nggak. Aku juga masih bingung penyakitnya jujur, tapi aku udah ada rencana wkwk. Kira kira sakit apa hayoh.

Ekspektasi aku ini bakalan bagus karna idenya aku dapetnya pas aku lagi baper banget sama hunhan. Tapi waspadalah, aku seneng banget bunuh pemeran ahahaha *ketawajahat

Doain aja besok jiwa pembunuh aku nggak muncul.

Aku juga mau izin kalo apdet agak lamaan dulu ya, buat 'we can start it' juga. Soalnya itu tadi alasannya ada diatas. Hiksss padahal aku baru sayang banget sama HunHan.

Yaudah deh segini aja. Sedih deh sebenernya tapi uh gimana lagi. Tidur jam 11 terus nanti jam 12 bangun lagi, semangat banget nulis ampe tumpeh tumpeh. Tapi sejam kemudian mata nggak bisa diatur. And then akhirnya tidur dan jam 3 bangun lagi sampe pagi gitu teruss

Hikss maafin yaa. Semoga kalian terhibur, makasih.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tolong berikan satu kali saja kesempatan untuk memiliku lagi. Demi Tuhan aku berjanji takkan melepasmu lagi." Sehun

"Bisakah semua berakhir? Aku pergi. Berjanjilah selalu berbahagia bersamanya." Luhan.

"Tuhan mengaa semua kau tak adil kepadaku Tuhan, aku hanya inginkan dia kembali. Jangan hukum aku seperti ini." Sehun

"Jika memang seperti ini takdir Tuhan, terimakasih Tuhan kau sempat mempertemukanku dengannya." Luhan.

LOSE YOU

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Luhan telah selesai dengan Baekhyun. Ya, hari memang telah malam sekarang. Matahari telah ingin bersembunyi tak ingin siapapun mengetahui keberadaannya. Mengingatkan semua orang bahwa hari akan segera berganti. Begitupun dengan si pemilik mata rusa itu. Hari ini merupakan hari melelahkan karena ia harus melakukan banyak hal. Menghafalkan beberapa naskah yang akan menjadi lagu duetnya bersama seorang penyanyi sekaligus pemain musik terkenal itu. Ah dia akan dikenal sebagai kekasihnya mulai sekarang.

Kaki mulusnya ia bawa ke dalam apartemennya. Jari lentiknya dengan luwes menari menekan password apartemen baru Luhan. Ya, Luhan sangat kelelahan. Bukan hanya karena di ruangan Baekhyun saja. Luhan tadi memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan bersama Kyungsoo. Tak masuk akal memang, pergi bermain main dengan sahabatnya saat ia merasakan ada yang salah lagi dengan tubuhnya.

Ya, Luhan memang memutuskan untuk pulang setelah –mungkin- 2 jam berjalan menapaki mall itu. Menjadi orang kaya memang mengasyikkan. Namun juga melelahkan.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang kembali. Memejamkan matanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Kepalanya, ia merasakan hal itu lagi. Seperti akan pecah, kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Bibir Luhan memucat. Tangan Luhan meremas sprei di ranjangnya itu. Gawat, Luhan sedang kelelahan dan penyakitnya seperti tak mengizinkannya untuk itu. Luhan hanya mampu menjambaki rambutnya. Bahkan jika diberi pilihan, Luhan memilih tidak memiliki kepala karena sakitnya. Darah segar tak mau berhenti mengalir. Menyapa kulit mulus di wajah Luhan. Bau anyir sampai pada mulut Luhan.

Tidak. Luhan sudah tak kuasa. Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk meolongnya. Semua yang mengerti tetangnya hanyalah Chanyeol.

Luhan mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Menghubungi Chanyeol secepat mungkin, namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban darinya. Salahkan Luhan yang membuat Chanyeol merajuk dan malas menjawab telepon dari Luhan. Ah apalagi yang membuat Chanyeol tak menjawab telepon Luhan selain ia merajuk atau ia sedang sibuk dengan pasiennya. Yang jelas Chanyeol juga tidak ada untuknya. Dan Luhan hanya dapat menjerit kesakitan dan perlahan merangkak menuju dapur, mencari benda itu. Benda yang rutin dikonsumsi Luhan karena penyakitnya itu.

Telah lama Luhan mengalami peristiwa ini yang semakin lama malah bertambah sakit adanya. Luhan memang telah divonis mengidap kanker otak. Hal ini yang membuatnya mengenal Chanyeol dan mengenal obat obat yang setiap hari kian bertambah dosisnya. Ah tidak selalu, kadang tubuh Luhan menunjukkan perkembangan. Namun tak jarang juga tubuh Luhan malah mengalami penurunan.

Beralih lagi pada Luhan yang kini sedang dengan payah melangkah ah atau merangkak menuju dapur. Tolonglah, siapapun yang melihat Luhan.

Tak sampai pada dapur. Langkah Luhan hanya terhenti sampai pintu kamar. Karena jujur Luhan sudah tak lagi kuasa. Dengan posisi ia berada di lantai dengan menggenggam sebuah ponsel. Luhan menyerah, menikmati rasa sakit luar biasa. Membiarkan seluruh keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Menghiasai wajahnya dengan darah segar. Cukup, Luhan menyerah. Pingsan sekarang tolonglah. Luhan mengerang berharap ia sekarang dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri sehingga tak lagi merasakan sakit itu.

Hingga ponsel yang sedari tadi Luhan genggam. Entah mengapa Luhan menggenggam ponsel itu, namun Luhan bersyukur telah menggenggamnya. Karena kini terdapat panggilan masuk. Ah Luhan tak peduli lagi dengan siapa nama penelpon dirinya. Yang jelas ini suatu keberutungan untuk Luhan.

"Lu, ada apa? Perasaanku menunjukan hal tak enak terjadi." Pria itu menanyakan kepada Luhan. Dia Park Chanyeol.

"A apartemen dekat argghh taaman tolonghh." Luhan mengatakan dengan payahnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau disana? Baiklah aku kebetulan sedang di cafe dekat sana." Park Chanyeol menjawab dan segera menelepon Kyungsoo berharap Kyungsoo mengetahui mengapa Luhan di apartemen. Dan jawaban yang Chanyeol dapatkan sangatlah mengejutkan.

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju lift dan merutuki kelambanan lift itu untuk menuju lantai 5. Tak peduli bagaimana orang orang itu melihatnya seperti orang gila. Bahkan berusaha sekeras mungkin menjauhinya seperti menjauhi gelandangan yang hampir gila. Karena Luhan, ia rela dipermalukan karena kepanikannya sendiri. Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

Akhirnya sampailah Chanyeol pada apartemen Luhan. Dan bodoh, bagaimana Chanyeol dapat masuk tanpa mengetahui passwordnya. Hingga ia mengingat suatu angka yang sangatlah Luhan ingat dan selalu Luhan ingat, tanggal kematian ibunya.

Jari Chanyeol mengetikannya dan tak sia sia. Karena sekarang ia telah berada di apartemen itu. Mata elangnya mencari cari keberadaan Luhan. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan Luhan yang telah tak sadarkan diri tergeletak di pintu kamar.

Chanyeol sudah menduganya. Kembali seperti ini karena apalagi jika bukan karena kelelahan dan juga stres. Seharusnya Chanyeol tadi tetap bersikeras agar Luhan mau mementingkan check up nya. Biarkan Luhan marah setelah itu. Namun yang jelas ia lebih menderita jika Luhannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dengan penuh perasaan, Chanyeol menggendong Luhan. Memposisikannya ke posisi ternyaman di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Mengecek detak jantung Luhan yang kemudian diiringi dengan menyuntikkan jarum jarum yang sebenarnya tidak Luhan sukai. Memberikan sekantong infus untuk Luhan agar ia tak kehilangan banyak cairan karena keringatnya yang selalu bercucuran dan tak lupa Chanyeol menyuntikkan entah obat apa itu yang pastinya dapat membuat Luhan lebih baik. Karena Chanyeol sudah hafal tentang Luhan yang sedang seperti ini. Menunggu sang pemilik mata rusa itu kembali mengerjapkan bulu mata lentiknya.

Rasa lelah dalam diri Chanyeol juga mengamuk, namun Luhannya belum juga sadar. Keringatnya memang telah berhenti menetes. Mungkin Luhan akan bangun esok dalam keadaan lebih baik. Dan Chanyeol, dia kelihatan bingung. Apakah ia harus meninggalkan Luhannya sendirian sementara ia sendiri tak mungkin menginap di apartemen Luhan tanpa izinnya.

Seandainya Chanyeol adalah sosok kekasih untuk Luhan, ia mungkin sudah tidur dengan tenang di sampingnya. Mengelus surai rambut Luhan dan mengecupi keningnya berharap Luhannya bangkit dari kelemahannya itu. Namun tidak. Chanyeol bukanlah kekasih Luhan. Chanyeol hanyalah tak lebih dari seorang _Oppa_ untuk Luhan. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggantungkan perasaannya ketika Luhan tak dapat menjawabnya dengan segera. Chanyeol tau itu, Luhan sebenarnya tidak pernah memiliki perasaan namun merasa sungkan untuk menolak.

Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa di apartemen luhan. Melengkahkan diri ke balkon.

Merasakan angin malam seorang diri memanglah bukan kebiasaan Chanyeol. Namun melihat bintang sedang bercengkrama dengan bulan menbuatnya tertarik untuk melihatnya.

Tak lama, Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat tidur Luhan. Duduk disampingnya dan mengelus pipi halusnya.

"Lu, kau berhutang sebuah cerita untukku. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tak akan mengungkitnya darimu. Bahkan jika itu mengenai seseorang yang mungkin kekasihmu. Aku hanya ingin kau sehat. Jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu. Jangan membuat ragamu lelah, dan jangan pula membuat jiwamu lelah. Ketahuilah, aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan terus mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol kepada Luhan yang belum kunjung sadar. Atau tepatnya berpura pura tidur. Mendengar suara Chanyeol sebenarnya membuat ia ingin untuk bangkit dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Namun ia masih ingin bungkam dan menutupkan matanya, menunggu Chanyeol yang sepertinya ingin berkata sesuatu.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Luhan. Seolah memberi kesempatan kepada Luhan untuk beristirahat dengan nyaman. Tanpa mengganggu Luhannya.

"Maafkan aku, _Oppa_. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan cintaku. Dan aku tidak ingin membuat kau merasa terlalu bersedih jika aku tiada nanti. Setidaknya kita bisa menikmati masa masa ini bukan?" Luhan menjawab semua perkataan Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh. Walaupun Chanyeol tentu tak dapat mendengarnya karena ia sudah berada diluar kamar Luhan. Namun memang itu maksud Luhan.

Berkali kali ponsel Luhan bergetar. Namun tak seorangpun dapat merasakannya dan mengetahuinya. Panggilan dari Baekhyun itu pun mau tak mau terabaikan. Membuat Baekhyun harus ke apartemen Luhan.

Bel apartemen Luhan berbunyi. Ah itu pasti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasti khawatir saat tadi ia menelepon menanyakan perihal apartemen Luhan.

Tidak itu bukanlah Kyungsoo. Itu adalah seorang perempuan yang tak ia kenali.

"Mwo? Siapa kau?" Baekhyun yang pertama terkejut dengan seseorang yang membukakan pintu. Apakah itu kekasih Xi Luhan? Bukankah ini berarti ia juga akan menyakiti perasaannya dan tak hanya Luhan?

"Ah kenalkan Park Chanyeol imnida, dokter yang merawat Luhan." Chanyeol dengan sopan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun. Juur saja wanita itu sangatlah menarik dengan mata bulan sabitnya.

"Dokter? Memang apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun kaget dengan perkenalan Chanyeol. Selain terkesiap dengan ketampanan lelaki didepannya ini, Baekhyun juga sempat terkejut saat mengetahui ia adalah dokter untuk Luhan.

"Xi Luhan tak apa. Luhan hanya kelelahan." Kali ini bukan Chanyeol yang menjawab namun Luhan sendiri. Ia sebenarnya tak tau mengapa Luhan sudah bangun tanpa rasa sakit sedikitpun –atau ia sengaja tak merasakannya- dan lepas dari infusnya secepat itu. Dan lihat, bahkan tangannya ini berdarah. Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Banyak hal yang seharusnya Chanyeol tagih penjelasan dari Luhan. Namun ia tak ingin membuat Luhannya stres.

"Chan, aku baik. Kau bisa pulang sekarang,tolong." Ya kini Luhan memang sedang mengusir Chanyeol. Jika bukan karena ia tak ingin Chanyeol menghancurkan segalanya, Luhan sebenarnya masih membutuhkan Chanyeol.

"Tapi Lu.. Ah baiklah." Final, Chanyeol kini menyadari posisinya. Luhan memang senang menghindarinya sebagai pria dan wanita.

"Terimakasih, _Oppa_ " Luhan memeluk Chanyeol dan ia sendiri masih merasakan tubuh lemas Luhan. Tau tidak, mungkin ia masih kesakitan sekarang.

Chanyeol melenggang keluar apartemen. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan. Ah ia kesini berniat untuk memohon Luhan agar menemuinya besok, atau paling tidak mereka bisa membahasnya sekarang.

"Hai Lu." Baekhyun menyapa Luhan.

"Ada apa Baek? Apakah aku akan segera diperkenalkan? Ya, aku siap." Luhan menjawab tanpa pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kau dapat menebaknya. Wow kau harus jadi _magician_ setelah ini." Baekhyun memuji kemampuan Luhan dalam menebak.

"Latihanmu sudah sangat matang. Besok konser itu dimulai. Besok malam. Persiapkan dirimu, istirahatlah dan jangan terlalu lelah." Sudah habis waktu Luhan untuk menjadi perempuan bebas tanpa adanya haters. Baekhyun memutuskannya.

"Ya, aku sangat senang akan ini." Luhan tersenyum kemudian memeluk Baekhyun yang kini melihatnya sendu. Ia tahu Luhan sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik dan ia menambahnya. Sangat menyedihkan.

Baekhyun berpamitan pulang. Ingin memberi waktu untuk Luhan agar besok malam ia menampilkan penampilan luar biasanya.

Dan Luhan ia hanya biasa mengucapkan maaf pada kehidupannya berharap ia masih bisa mati dengan tenang jika ia tak bisa hidup di dunia dengan tenang. Apa? Apakah Luhan kini berharap mati.

[Lose You]

Sehun tak terkejut dengan kabar ini. Bahkan dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan kesalahan sama sekali ia memasang headphone ke telinganya. Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menyumpah serapahi Sehun yang tak ingin memperhatikannya.

Fotonya dengan Irene tersebar untuk kesekian kalinya. Berkencan di sembarang tempat tanpa mengenakan masker? Bodoh Oh Sehun.

Tak lama foto Sehun memang sudah tersebar karena kecerobohannya yang menuruti segala permintaan Irena. Bukan karena apa apa namun kali ini Irene memulai untuk saling diam, saling memendam emosi. Dan ini yang akan selalu dilakukan Irene. Karena jika ia merajuk, maka Oh Sehun akan mengajaknya ke mall dan bereblanja sepuas hatinya.

Dan akibat dari semuanya adalah besok, Luhan harus menanggung semuanya. Menanggung kecerobohan Sehun dan berakhir dengan sisa hidupnya yang tak akan berhenti diusik.

Sehun memang orang bodoh. Ia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan kekasihnya. Walaupun ia tak tau apakah ini namanya cinta atau bukan. Namun Sehun tau dan sangat tau bagaimana kekasihnya itu dibelakangnya. Irene berselingkuh dan Sehun tau itu. Irene menginginkan harta Sehun dan ia tau itu. Hanya saja apakah ia akan nyaman dengan posisinya yang tak memiliki siapapun selain Irene? Maksudnya orang tuanya juga telah lenyap dari hidupnya.

Ah tak peduli dengan semuanya. Sehun akan mempertahankan Irene hingga ia menemukan bagaimana yang ia inginkan sekarang. Dan Sehun juga masih memiliki Baekhyun yang senantiasa mengisi telinganya dengan sejuta teriakan. Dan ia juga akan memiliki Luhan yang mau tak mau akan terlibat dalam kehidupanya. Ketahuilah Luhan dan Sehun akan memiliki hidup bahagia setelah ini sebelum kemudian mereka kembali menderita.

Setelah selesai dengan segala amukan Baekhyun, Sehun memutuskan pulang dan beristirahat. Kemudian kembali mencari tahu mengapa Luhan selalu datang ke rumah sakit. Kemudian menghilang dan datang lagi ke rumah sakit. Apakah ia hanya menemui kekasihnya yang mungkin saja kebetulan dokter di sana? Ah mengapa ia mengurus semua itu.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya mengingat bagaimana penyakit menggerogoti tubuhnya. Bagaimana kondisinya saat awal mula ia memiliki sakit itu. Dan bagaimana ia mulai membawa tubuhnya secara rutin ke sebuah rumah sakit tanpa diketahui satupun orang tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

Dan bertahun juga ia bertahan tanpa memeriksakan keadaannya. Ia pikir untuk apa hidup lebih lama? Ya, ia memang tak berniat menikah dengan siapapun karena ia tau hidupnya yang tak akan lama, termasuk Irene. Bahkan Sehun juga sangat senang melalaikan kewajibannya untuk menenggak pil pil yang seharusnya ia masukkan ke lambungnya itu.

Kanker darah yang bersemayam di tubuh Sehun. Ia tak tau mengapa penyakit itu tak menghampiri orang lain selain dirinya saja. Namun ia telah terbiasa, merasakan tubuhnya yang selalu tak stabil dalam bayang bayang kesakitan yang dapat menyerangnya setiap saat. Bahkan saat ia memiliki jadwal syuting sekalipun, Sehun biasanya akan berpamitan untuk pergi ke belakang untuk menikmati sakit dan nyeri terutama di persendiannya.

Ah, sudahlah besok Sehun harus melakukan konser itu. Dengan beberapa lagu dan ia harus beristirahat sekarang.

[Lose You}

Matahari menyambut, sinarnya membelah sepasang mata yang kini sedang menikmati mimpi indahnya. Setelah semalam ia berusaha menstabilkan kondisinya dan beristirahat setenang mungkin kini kondisi perempuan itu telah membaik, kakinya ia langkahkan kelantai menuju dapur. Ya, kebiasaan Luhan adalah menenggak air putih sebangun tidurnya.

Melangkahkan kaki ke dapur dengan malas. Sambil mengerjapkan mata pertanda ia masih malas untuk mengisi pagi ini. Oh Sehun dengan segan melangkah dari kamarnya menuju dapur dan menengguk air putih agar tak ada yang salah dengan suaranya pagi ini.

Tangan putih Luhan menaruh kembali gelas bening yang isinya telah habis ia tengguk dalam sekali waktu. Kakinya beralih pada meja nakas di dekatnya, mengambil benda kotak bertujuan mengetahui dimana jarum jam kini bersemayam.

Sehun kembali ke kamar, berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. Namun perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah jam. Apa? Sekarang sudah pukul 7.30. bukanya Sehun berniat untuk kembali ke rumah sakit setelah sekian tahun tidak menginjakkan kembali kakinya disana? Dia juga ingin mengetahui kondisinya dan secepat apa dia akan mati.

Luhan tak lekas menaruh benda kotaknya. Ia malah menekan nomor pertanda dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Chan, maafkan aku kemarin. Sekarang apa kau ada di rumah sakit? Aku akan kesana sekarang." Luhan memulai untuk kembali membahas masalah semalam, lebih tepatnya meminta maaf.

"Tak apa,Lu. Hanya saja kau tak boleh banyak pikiran. Ah ya, bisakah kau kesini saat makan siang saja?" Chanyeol menawar, bermaksud agar Luhan menjelaskan segalanya dengan waktu lama. Bertemu sebagai kakak dan adik bukan sebagai dokter dan pasien.

"Tak bisa Chan, aku ada acara." Luhan menjawab jujur namun tak mengatakan tujuannya.

"Baiklah, aku tak dapat melarang. Asal kau tak terlalu lelah." Chanyeol sangatlah memperhatikan Luhan.

Lima belas menit mungkin, Sehun telah selesai untuk mandi dan beralih menuju rumah sakit. Membawa berlapis syal yang akan ia tutupkan pada wajahnya. Membawa kacamata hitam yang akan menyembunyikan dirinya. Mengambil antrian, ah sebenarnya ia ingin langsung menerobos pintu itu sebelum orang mengenalinya. Namun sudahlah, semoga itu tak terjadi.

Luhan dengan tergesa menuju rumah sakit. Berharap ia tidak terlambat karena Chanyeol telah mendapatkan nomor antrian untuknya. Luhan memang curang namun itu ia lakukan agar ia tidak terlambat menuju studio latihannya nanti.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Luhan memiliki kertas dengan nomor antrian lima sedangkan saat ini nomor empat sedang dalam pemeriksaan. Luhan duduk di kursi antrian, disamping laki laki dengan sweater dan syal hitam menutup mulutnya ditambah masker yang juga bersarang disana. Namun anehnya mengapa ia mengenakan kacamata hitam? Apakah laki laki itu buta? Ah bukan urusan Luhan juga.

" _Pasien dengan nomor urut lima masuk ke klinik"_

Suara itu terdengar yang artinya adalah Luhan harus masuk untuk pemeriksaan dan interogasi atas yang Chanyeol khawatirkan.

Luhan memasuki ruangan itu. Duduk didepan Chanyeol dan berpura pura formal namun tetap saja mereka tak bisa. Bersahabat cukup lama membuat mereka sangatlah akrab. Bahkan Chanyeol rela menjadi dokter pribadi untuk Luhan.

"Jadi apakah ada perkembangan dari sel kankerku?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol. Dan mendapat anggukan dari sang dokter tampan.

"Aku tak berjanji Chan, maafkan aku." Luhan memulai untuk membahasya.

"Berjanji untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak mengerti maksud Luhan.

"Aku akan selalu terjebak dalam kelelahan, karena jujur saja aku juga sudah lelah. Aku akan selalu memikirkan sesuatu. Dan tolong jangan halangi aku untuk itu, tolong Chan. Tolong biarkan aku dan keputusanku sekali ini saja dalam sisa hidupku." Luhan memelas, tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol yang kini ingin sekali marah pada Luhan. Namun Luhan juga benar jika ia berhak memutuskan jalan hidupnya.

"Baiklah untuk itu. Namun berjanjilah satu hal untukku. Jaga selalu kesehatanmu dan jangan lupakan obat obatku. Aku tau kau lebih kesakitan sekarang dan aku akan menambah dosisnya. Maaf aku harus menambah dosisnya. Namun ini demi dirimu Lu. Maafkan juga keegoisanku." Chanyeol menyadari ia terlalu mengatur Luhan demi kesehatannya. Bukan hanya sebagai dokter, bukan hanya sebagai kakak, namun sebagai laki laki untuk Luhan.

"Ya, terimakasih untuk hari ini." Luhan melenggang keluar ruangan Chanyeol.  
"Oh ya, sebaiknya hari ini kau tak menyalakan televisi _Oppa._ " Luhan membalikkan badan sebelum akhirnya benar benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

Akhirnya giliran Sehun untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Ia sudah sangat lama tidak memeriksakan diri.

Namun ada yang aneh. Sepertinya ia mengenal perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak terlalu jelas memang. Selain karena Sehun yang sedang mengenakan kacamata hitam, posisi perempuan itu yang menunduk membuat Sehun semakin tak leluasa melihat bagaimana rupa perempuan itu. Dan mau tak mau ia hanya dapat melihat pakaian si perempuan. Ya, hanya jeans dan sweater tipis berwarna soft pink dan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai.

Sementara perempuan itu, ah itu adalah Luhan. Tak mempedulikan siapa orang yang masuk tadi walaupun ia sendiri merasa sedikit risih dengan kelakuannya yang selalu memperhatikan Luhan.

Luhan memilih bus untuk hari ini. Tak tau mengapa ia sudah merindukan bus. Lagipula tak jauh studio itu dengan rumah sakit sehingga Luhan dapat menempuhnya tak lebih lama dari 5 menit.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya. Sebentar lagi menjadi seorang bintang terkenal, itu yang diharapkan Luhan. Meskipun Luhan kini mau tak mau telah mengerti apa resikonya. Ia menerima itu.

"Hai Baek, apakah aku terlambat. Aku sedikit ada urusan tadi." Luhan merasa terlambat namun percayalah disini Baekhyun sedang merutuki Sehun yang menghilang tanpa ponsel yang aktif.

"Sehun berengsek. Harusnya ia berada disini sekarang. Tunggulah 30 menit lagi dan jika itu tak cukup maka kau akan berlatih sendiri. Atau bersamaku." Tawar Baekhyun bukannya menjawab sapaan Luhan atau bagaimana.

"Baiklah." Jawab Luhan singkat, ia tau bahwa Sehun terlalu senang membuat Baekhyun terbakar emosi.

Hampir tiga puluh menit, hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi dan Baekhyun sepertinya telah jengah menoleransi lagi. Mengapa ia harus dihadapkan pada artis yang seperti ini. Ah ia merutuki keputusannya dulu.

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang laki laki dengan pakaian sangatlah tertutup. Syal bertumpuk tumpuk? Apakah ini musim dingin? Seingat Baekhyun ini adalah musim panas dan semua orang tau itu. Ah menyamar. Sehun kan adalah artis, mana mungkin ia tak mengenakan penyamaran apapun jika pergi keluar kecuali dengan kekasihnya. Oh Baekhyun benci itu.

"Maafkan aku terlambat, aku ada sedikit urusan." Sehun mengucapkannya tanpa menatap satupun mata dari dua gadis dihadapannya.

Tanpa peduli Sehun masuk dan menduduki kursi didepan piano, memainkan jari jarinya diantara tuts piano itu. Menulikan telinga dua gadis itu yang sebenarnya ingin memakiya. Indah, selau saja permainan itu indah. Sejak pertama kali Luhan mendengarnya permainan pianonya tetaplah indah.

"Hey Lu, ayolah kemari, bukankah kita harus berlatih?" Sehun menghentikan pianonya, menghadapkan dirinya kepada Luhan.

Luhan memakai celana jeans biru dan sweater yang sama seperti peremuan tadi. Dan ah apa itu tadi Luhan? Cukup ini sudah cukup untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan Sehun tentang mengapa Luhan setiap bulan berada di rumah sakit. Ya, pasti ia menemui kekasihnya. Karena yang ia ketahui dokter didalam tadi bukan _ahjussi_ dan seorang pria tampan, dan Luhan menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu didalam. Ya, bisa Sehun tebak kalau Lhan telah memiliki kekasih.

Perlu diketahui ingatan seorang yang memiliki penyakit seperti Luhan mudah sekali untuk hilang. Dan Luhan, ia seperti mengenal pakaian ini, namun dimana? Kapan? Ia benar benar lupa. Namun ia yakin ia pernah menemukannya. Ah Sehun adalah artis terkenal. Pasti pakaian seperti ini telah banyak dimiliki orang banyak.

"Kalian berdua bisa latihan sendiri? Aku ada urusan mendadak. Ingat walaupun hanya mini konser, tapi ini sangat berpengaruh bagi kalian." Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil sibuk mengatur tasnya dan isinya –makeup- yang tadi banyak ia keluarkan untuk membuang jauh jenuhnya.

Baekhyun pergi dan hanya tersisa Sehun dan Luhan. Dan tentu saja mereka harus latihan dengan lagu lagu yang sudah dipilihkan Baekhyun untuk mereka. Namun bukannya menyanyikannya, Sehun malah menyuruh Luhan duduk disampingnya, untuk mengikuti nada pianonya.

"Mengapa harus disini? Ada banyak kursi di sekitar sini." Luhan sebenarnya menolak.

"Tak tau, aku hanya merasa nyaman karena kau disini." Sehun menjawab dengan jujur dan mau tak mau itu membuat pipi Luhan memerah.

"Ah tak perlu merona, kita sama sama telah memiliki kekasih bukan?" Luhan memang telah jatuh kedalam pesona Sehun sejak pertama kali bertemu. Dan itu juga yang membuat Luhan kesal pada pernyataan Sehun barusan, walaupun Luhan tak tau maksudnya.

"Aku rasa kekasihmu adalah kekasih baik yang tak mungkin berselingkuh." Luhan tak tau mengapa menyindir sikap kekasih Sehun yang membuat Sehun kaget. Sehun memang telah mengetahui namun ia juga merasa bingung dengan pernyataan Luhan barusan. Apakah Luhan memuji?Atau Luhan benar benar mengetahui?

"Ah Lu, apa kau tau lagu _Our Tommorow_? Lagu itu berbahasa Cina. Tapi margamu Xi dan tak mungkin kau tak tau bahasa mandarin." Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu, aku sering menyanyikannya. Mengapa?" uhan menjawab santai. Entah mengapa mengobrol bersama Sehun sangatlah menyenangkan. Berada disisi Sehun sangatlah menyenangkan. Jika ia bisa mendapatkan ini setiap saat, ia rela hidupnya selalu diusik tak nyaman.

"Nyanyikanlah, aku akan mengiringimu." Sehun memulai menggerakkan jarinya pada tuts piano itu. Membuat Luhan masuk ke dalam melodinya dan menggerakkan mulut mengeluarkan suara menghipnotisnya.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu itu dalam keindahan. Menikmati alunan demi alunan. Sangat menyenangkan meihat Sehun dan Luhan yang seperti ini. Seperti melihat Romeo dan Juliet.

Lagu itu selesai. Mendapati Luhan yang tengah tersenyum setelah lagu itu selesai, Sehun mau tak mau ikut melengkungkan bibirnya. Tak tau mengapa ia merasa bahagia karena gadis ini. Dan perasaanya berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan bersama Irene. Mungkin dari sini ia harus merelakan Irene. Tak mungkin, Sehun mencintai Irene bukan Luhan. Ia mendapat Luhan karena Irene.

Melupakan agenda mereka untuk latihan untuk mini konsernya. Mereka kini bercanda menceritakan berbagai hal tak penting dalam kehidupan mereka. Dan percayalah, saat Baekhyun sampai mau tak mau ia harus mengeluarkan kegemarannya berceramah hingga mulutnya dipenuhi busa.

Dan saat itu berakhir, Luhan dan Sehun harus bersiap menuju konser mereka. mengisi konser dengan _mood_ yang bagus akan menjadikan ini saat bahagia mungkin. Tapi menurut Sehun, ini konser paling ia sukai. Konser bersama _sang kekasih_.

"Terimakasih Xi Luhan, atas penerimaanmu sebagai kekasihku." Sehun memonolog dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Memperbaiki kesalahan di chap sebelumnya, walaupun malah tambah berantakan hikss. Tapi sudahlah semoga kalian terhibur eakkss

Btw ini ada sesuatu yang harusnya jadi wah tapi jujur aku bener bener lupa, jadi kalo ceritanya agak rada nggak nyambung tolong dimaapkeun karena aku juga pelupa,iya pelupa karena sakit hiks:'' ah apaan malah curhat. Engga kok aku bersyukur dikasih sakit wkwk. Tapi ya ini resikonya. Kek resiko Luhan yang nerima tawaran secepat itu wkwk

Yang jelas makasih ya buat yang masih **setia** review di FF yang mulai keliatan berantakan ini. Aku sayang kalian muah muah *anggap aja aku ini Buncan yang nebar kiss* plakkkk


End file.
